chibi naruto?
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: naruto turns into a fox the size of a plushie rated to be safe maybe lemons but no i suck at them
1. Chapter 1

chibi naruto?

summary: naruto turns into a lil nine tailed fox somthing that will only happen at random times lasting 1-5 days now this story will take long to update because of my other story now this story will hopefully be at least 5 chapters hope you like and review i accept reviews in english spanish and french

to give you an idea of what naruto looks like in his fox form check this place out just copy it to your browser ./2008/08/chibi_nine_tailed_fox_by_jen_jen_rose.j

or just check my icon in my profile

on with the story i dont own naruto rated for pervertedness like always and just to be safe maybe lemons or lime material but i suck at that so i dont think theyll be any

hinata felt her heart pounding as she watched her blonde haired crush eating ramen from across the street in her favorite spot to watch in the cafe. how she wished to be held by him only to find that he never noticed her she stared deamily at the sky for a moment and she looked to where naruto was WHERE IS HE?

she instantly panicked knowing that she might have been found out yo whats up hinata are you waiting for someone ? asked naruto i-i wa-as lo-oking ffo-rr the was all hinata could say as her face turned a color to rival a tomatoe and THUD! she fainted right there on the way to the hospital a wierd man stuck a senbon needle into naruto coated with an elixer

naruto just ran to the hospital the nurse told him to take care of her and that the senbon needle would have permanent side effects on him

naruto had taken hinata to the hospital and from there he took her to his apartment to take care of her

naruto had been watching hinata ever since he put her in his bed taking care of her

hinata woke up in narutos apartment dazed only to find somthing wieghing on her chest (maybe her boobs?)

only to see a somthing orange and furry on her chest once her vision cleared she saw a lil orange fox with nine tails each tail white at the tip and lil paws too its lil chest was white too

hinata just stared at it and it seemed to stare back with its blue eyes just like naruto's AHHHHH a scream was heard through out the village SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE!!!!! screamed hinata grabbing the lil plush size fox and holding it to her chest

wait hinata its me wait stop your soffocating me! screamed the lil fox its me naruto! said the lil fox hinata froze and turned red (again) the lil fox now known as naruto was in hinata's arms hinata just couldint resist but to hold the lil fox

hinata looked down at the lil fox with nine tails hh-oow dd-iid this happen?

i dont know i wierdo got me with a needle when i was carrying you to the hospital said the lil fox naruto

ok was all hinata said

well i know this isint permanent i will turn back and back again like flipping through but i wish i naruto wa cut off by hinata who started to scratch his belly

naruto started mewling and his leg started pumping the air awwww yeah was all naruto said

WAIT A SEC STOP ! hinata stoped im sorry its just your soo cute thats all

NOT FUNNY said the lil fox

then hinata found a spot behind the orange blonde fox and naruto started pumping the air with his hind leg again awwww yeahhh was all the lil fox naruto said

sorry its so short dont worry if i get enough reviews ill post more chapters

ill try my best as for my other story ill be a while before i update


	2. explanation

now for chapter two of this story and for those of you who reviewed and told me about the " marks cut me some slack peoples jeez you actually have the time to look for them anyways i dont own anything on with the story so far this story will be rated m because of pervertedness and stuff no lemons though for i suck at those also maybe swearing and to those of you who read this in a public libary dont do that for most libaries have monitoring software and will block enjoy the story ps im not making hinata stutter no more

**demon talking or jutsu**

nomal people talking

hinata woke up in naruto's apartment both of them stayed up last night talking about stuff and hinata cuddling the lil fox naruto and scratching his belly while they talked she didint even stutter she then noticed the lil fox naruto curled up in a ball on her chest the lil fox naruto was asleep and talking about ramen and him being the next hokage

hinata blushed at the thought of naruto on top of her she couldint help herself but to scratch behind his ear wich lil fox boy started to pump the air with his leg and the more hinata did the lil fox started mewling in his sleep hinata couldint help but smile at the blonde lil fox

hinata stop the lil fox said now fully awake ok relplied a now blushing hinata i found out what happened now ill show you

**flashback no jutsu!**

in naruto's mindscape (all dialouge)

why do i look like you kyubi?

**it seems you have all my power**

why

**that elixer drained me**

ok but why do i look like you

**heres the thing you are me all my power you have all my tails you are the kyubi no kitsune**

**you can do anything i can only while in this form when you turn back into a human youll notice some side effects of this lil fox form lil fox form yet all the power contained in you you nhave complete control in human form you wont have as much control but i cant take over youll know what your doing you actually might have more power than me**

wait what do you mean by that

**nevermind**

how do i turn back

**by my calculations you will turn into a fox every time you eat ramen and when you eat ramen again youll turn back **

WHAT! nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**dont worry im sure the girls will take a liking to your kitsune form**

**just ask hinata out on a date shell protect you from the other girls **

ok but why her ?

**are you that dense?(deos anime sweatdrop)**

what?

**goodbye**

both naruto and hinata blushed from what the flashback said well naruto in his lil fox form nobody could really tell if he was blushing or not because of the fur

well what do you say hinata lets go on a date to ichiraku's

YES said hinata instantly

at ichiraku ramen shop

ayame instantly attacked the lil blonde fox and started scratching his ears naruto started mewling and pumpin air with his leg after a brief explanation ayame put the lil fox down sorry naruto said ayame sheepishly now may i take your order? asked the brunette haired girl hinata ordered 1 bowl of beef ramen naruto was on his 5th bowl right after both of them were finished naruto finnally turned backinto his normal blonde self exept for the two fox ears sticking out of his skull well at least it wasint a tail once ayame and hinata saw the fox ears sticking out they attacked him with petting him and scratching his ears and naruto melted

thats all for now hope you liked it ps this chapter was mostly to explain what happened to him

next time on chibi naruto? **i was grooming myself i swear!**

**HOPE IT WASINT TOO SHORT PLEASE REVIEW NOW! OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE! just kidding ill update soon and my other stories**


	3. ch3

ok this is the 3rd chapter of my story sorry for the chapters being so short but that just means longer story yay! anyways I don't think their will be any lemons so don't keep your hopes up anyways on with the story

**jutsu/demon talking**

normal talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at tsunade's office

so your telling me that naruto who is now a small fox turned into the kyubii no kitsune?

said a disbelieving tsunade the kyubii who can destroy mountains with a swipe of its tail who can create tsunamis burn this village to ashes is this little fox tsunade said

yes! I have all the kyubii's power now BELIEVE IT! said naruto

PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THIS LIL GUY HAS THAT POWER! SOMTHING SO CUTE CAN BE POWERFULL said tsunade while laughing hysterically now holding naruto by the fur on his neck

HEY PUT ME DOWN IM NOT A PETTIN ZOO! screamed the poor lil fox naruto

ok don't worry by the looks of it you'll turn back soon and back again with practice you can use this form as a way of fighting tsunade said a matter a factly

yeah im a lil buzz saw I has claws and fangs! said naruto enthusiastically imitating a a tiger

hinata who was standing right next to lil fox naruto the whole time hadn't said a word only had a really red face just watched but seeing naruto like that just sent her over the edge

AHHHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! screamed hinata like a fan girl and grabbed the lil fox and hugged him tight!

hehehehehe i could get used to this wait ahh i cant breathe! screamed a color changing naruto

alright now that you two are going out and are boyfriend and girlfriend .. said tsunade

HOW DID YOU KNOW WERE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND? screamed naruto and hinata both red (well naruto in his fox form cant really tell)

i didint know you two just told me now you two get out I has paper work unless you want to do it for me said tsunade who had a smile over her face

tsunade found herself talking to herself before she even finished

outside

naruto in his fox form walked alongside hinata they were getting wierd stares from the village because the village wasint too fond of foxes especially ones with multiple tails

hinata and naruto were heading to ichiraku's ramen when a familiar voice stopped hinata

yo hinata whats up wait sniff sniff youve been hanging out with naruto? yeah i can smell it said kiba not noticing the small orange fox naruto just stayed quiet

yes was all hinata said as she turned a bright red

are you free saturday cuz maybe you and me can go out on a date i know i know you only have eyes for naruto but hes a retard who hasent noticed you and how come that retard hasent noticed you stalking him hes just a complete retard who says believe it all the time and he wears orange in the forest any enemy ninja can see him kinda like that orange fox with a headband standing right next to you kiba pointed to the orange lil fox beside hinata

WHO YOU CALLING A RETARD YOU FLEA INFESTED DOG FREAK! snapped naruto

is that you or is it somkind of ventrilouquist jutsu? said kiba in disbelief

naruto: YEAH ITS ME ! BELIEVE IT! IM GONNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU!

kiba: dude buddy you know i was just kidding right?

naruto: PFFT YEAH RIGHT STOP TRYING TO ASK OUT MY GIRLFRIEND!

kiba:WHAT!

naruto IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!

kiba: bring it on pipsqeak!

kiba got into a fighting stance naruto too and **fang over fang!** kiba flew against naruto

too bad his jutsu couldint aim at small targets naruto started to gather his chakra in the palm of his hand

until red chakra started to swirl around forming a ball naruto now had the power of all of kyubii's tails so now it was no problem for him now the rasengan he held was at least twice his size and when kiba attacked again that was his oppertunity to...**RASENGAN! **it connected with kiba but due to narutos fox form and small hight connected somwere were it shouldnt have kiba's croch in a swirl of wind kiba was sent flying a couple hundred yards and once they found him he was lying in the fetal position mumbleing somthing about getting attacked and hit in the nuts poor kiba

naruto: o.o wow oops sorry about the hit ....down there

kiba: shut up (in fetal position again)

hinata: hehehehehehehe(really soft laugh)

naruto: yeah well later

kiba: owwwie

akamaru: arff

naruto faces akamaru so do you lick your ass because you know in five minutes youll be licking kiba's face?

akamaru: arrf (nods)

naruto and hinata leave and head towards ichirakus for ramen

sorry short chapter but i will update dont worry any ways review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omake!

naruto was hiding from konahamaru because konahamaru wanted him to go to the acadamy for some reason so he used a tranformation jutsu to turn into sakura knowing konahamaru he wouldint get anywere near her because shes a bitch so hes eeating at ichiraku's ramen when suddenly

sasuke?

naruto sakura form: whats up?

sasuke: sakura i need to tell you somthing

naruto sakura form: what?

sasuke: my feeling for you

naruto sakura form: WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE EMO!

sasuke: wha? anyways i love you!

sasuke pulls sakura in for a kiss and when he was done poof!

sakura turned into naruto sick sasuke i thought you were gay and your hair looks like a ducks ass!

i need mouthwash i need mouthwash! naruto runs off screaming

sasuke stood there POOF! sasuke turned into hinata

i finally kissed him! screamed hinata

well REVIEW MY STORY! it could be one word i dont care review! or else...... i take naruto's ramen away from him!


	4. Chapter 4

chibi naruto

im back hope you peoples like this story and if your reading this PLEASE REVIEW i cant stress that enough please review any ideas because im running out

naruto was sleeping snuggly against somthing somthing super soft and squishy naruto was still in lil fox form naruto was so asleep that until somthing that felt like a nipple poked his eye waking him

there right next to him one hand over on top of him was hinata and more importantly completly nude and in the hyugga compound in her room afternoon

AHHHHHHHHHH! naruto finally freaked out with his face all red and a nosebleed to match

by now naruto woke up hinata and she didint even notice she was naked oddly hinata didint mind naruto seeing her

naruto: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

hinata: uhn ok but i always sleep nude but the plan was for me to wake up before you and get dressed(puts on clothes)

naruto: ok um why am i in your house and your room

hinata: yeah you fell asleep at ichiraku's ramen so i brought you here but i couldint go to your apartment because i couldint find your key and you dont have any pockets

naruto: ok

hinata: yeah so i brought you here i hope your not mad

naruto: OMG!

hinata: (gasps)what!

naruto: OMG! YOU HAVENT STUTTERED !

hinata:(does anime sweat drop) i stopped right after i became your girlfriend

naruto: ok(gives fox like grin)

then suddenly hiashi suddenly storms in

GET AWAY I SENSE THE CHAKRA OF THE NINE TAILED FOX HERE! screamed hiashi already in a defensive stance

naruto just was naruto and im hungry lets go to ichiraku's ramen hinata i could go for some ramen said naruto completly ignoring hiashi on theyre way out hiashi screams WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

nothing just me and my boyfriend are going out to eat said hinata in a intimadated voice WELL TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO COME OVER AND HELP ME OUT WITH THE DEMON! screamed hiashi

YO! im right here! said the lil fox naruto AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND AND YOUR THE ONE I SENSE? HOW COULD SOMTHING SO SMALL POSE A THREAT IF YOU COULD TAKE ME DOWN ILL LET YOU KEEP GOING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER BUT I DOUBT IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

naruto was now annoyed at hiashi not taking him seriously and underestamating him

RASENGAN! screamed naruto a bright red orb connected with hiashi and again due to naruto's small size it connected with hiashi's family jewels

hinata: i think that went alittle overboard

naruto: he deserved it..... well not to his jewels though

hiashi: (rolling on the ground clutching his jewels) owwie i i i i ap ap aprove you t t two go going o o out

naruto: ok

hinata: ok

naruto: anyways to ichiraku's! (a rock appears out of nowere and assumes captain morigan pose)

hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOOO CUTE (grabs naruto and hugs him) SOO CUTE!

naruto: mmmmfmffffmff cant breathe!

hinata: (lets naruto go) ok lets go(blushing red)

naruto:(climbs on top of hinatas shoulder assumes captain morgan pose) to ichiraku's!

hiashi: ouch bring ice please (still on ground) i cant move i cant get up(passes out)

hinata walks out toward ichiraku's were ayame hugs naruto yelling so cute! and afterwards they head to narutos apartment hinata sleeps over with him because lets face it naruto cant make his own food (other than instant ramen) even though they didint go to sleep until 12 midnight because they were playing video games and having fun and other stuff (no not that kind of stuff you perves)

hinata: i feel as though i forgot somthing important

naruto: what?

hinata: i dont know but i think its important i wonder what it is well anyways good night

naruto: ok good night

back at the hyugga compound everyones asleep

hiashi: hello anyone help me please hello? i cant move hello someone ?

well someone asked me to do that so anyways review PLEASE! ill update soon PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

ok sorry for the really late update so from now on i am gonna update this whenever the hell i feel like it ok heres ch 5 ps review godamit!

naruto sneezes waking him up in his apartment on the couch for some odd reason and he slowly got up but decided to keep a blanket on him since it was cold he wondered around the apartment until he noticed hinata wasint there still sleepy he goes into his bedroom he stepped into his bed only to notice somthing under the covers there she was hinata in her underwear and mumbling in her sleep somthing about cinnamon rolls and ..... tacos? right then and there naruto couldint hold it and burst out laughing like crazy efectivly waking up poor hinata.

hinata wiping the drool from her mouth stared in awe at naruto and she burst out laughing for no reason until she turned blue from lack of oxegen naruto was freaking out 1 he never heared hinata laugh 2 hes never seen her turn that color and 3 she kept pointing at his head just then and there naruto decides to look at his hands and to his amazment they arent paws no more he finnally back to normal but still he felt somthing on his ass he looks under the blanket he was covered in and there is a orange redish tail coming out finnally hinata stopde laughing enough to say "soo cute ears!"

naruto finnally panicked and went straight to the bathroom leaving hinata still laughing on the bed naruto looks in the mirror and is shocked to see two big fluffy fox ears sticking out of his head instead of normal human ears

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA roared the kyubi inside narutos head**

i though you said id turn back when i ate ramen ?

**MY BAD IT SEEMS ITS WHEN YOU SNEEZE WHEN YOU TURN **

can i at least get rid of the tail?

**WHAT YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH TAILS!?**

no its just i dont want a hole in my pants just for the tail

**JUST IMAGINE ITS NOT THERE AND ITLL DISAPEAR**

really! will it work for the ears and eyes?

**NO THOSE ARE PERMANTENT**

damit!

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

ok later

naruto stared at the mirror slitted eyes two fox ears and a tail? well the tails gone now but how is he going to explain this to the village? they hate him now now imagine what happens when they see him like this

OMAKE!

naruto was laughing his ass off when hinata comes by and asks him whats up

"i created a jutsu dare no jutsu no hand signs so no one can copy it! believe it!"

said naruto "so what does it do?" asked hinata

"much like a normal dare but the person has to do it no matter what!" said naruto in between laughs

"so what you do? who?" said hinata

lets go see! screamed naruto

at hokage tower

kakashi is in front of tsunade when both hinata and naruto walk in and as if on que kakashi looks at tsunades breast and says hehehehe mooo! oh yeah and can we get a stripper pole installed at anbu hq?

naruto and hinata: maybe this was a bad idea run!

both bearly got ouside when they see kakashi fly off into the sunset

kakashi: i believe i can fly!

naruto:bwahahahaha

hinata: ok that was funny!

naruto: now its emo boys turn

hinata: i wouldint want to miss this!

and that was the day the village hidden in the leaves heard maniacle laughter that beats orochimaru's

TUNE IN NEXT TIME PS REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

im sorry but i have lost internet and will not be updating for a while but please know that i will find a way to update 


	7. Chapter 7

alright now to continue my story

naruto still staring at the pair of ears and two slitted red eyes he heard a slight rumbleing he ran out side the bathroom yelling earthquake! to everyone in the room (hinata) who

startled fell off the bed ......hard

hinata: owwie!

naruto: earthquake take cover!

hinata: no thats your stomach

naruto: oops

well now thats over naruto munching on ramen and now everything is ok both hinata and naruto decided to go to the town to hang out

then along came their friends

kiba: aw man he jacked our thing!

naruto: what?

hinata:ears

kiba: yeah out clan is sopposed to be the most animal like!

naruto: so?

kiba: bitch!

naruto: i also have a tail

kiba: oh come on thats friggin awsome

naruto: in your face!

Kiba: so howd you fix you turning small and fluffy

naruto: whats wrong about it?

kiba: you look like a plushy

naruto screamed RASENGA.. but before he could finish hinata found the sweet spot behind his ears

kiba: that is so wrong i dont wanna be an animal

naruto: awwww yeaaah

the end

omake

dare no jutsu!

sasuke: yo sakura is your pink hair natural?

sakura: maybe ;)

sasuke: only one way to find out wink wink

sakura:o.o

5 min later

sasuke: ha so your natural hair is black!

5 min later and a beat up sasuke

naruto: told you you owe me 1 dollar!

hinata: were the hell am i going to get a dollar in japan?

the end

well this story is over now this is going to give me time for more stories now

well review


End file.
